


Minishadowsoul's Poem Collection

by minishadowsoul



Category: Original Work
Genre: Original Poem, Other, i just wanted to share it, it's not even that good but i love it anyway, not the update everyone was expecting but baby steps, other than tumblr, this is just gonna be where i put my poems i guess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-08-09 21:56:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7818763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minishadowsoul/pseuds/minishadowsoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Original poems covering various topics. Some might be from my fanfic (I won't tag the fic genre) and some might be about anything and everything I can think of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Backpacking

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be honest. This whole idea is kind of a way to both deal with my mental illnesses and try to maintain a pattern of writing something - anything - at the same time. I might be good at it. I might be bad at it. Only time will tell.
> 
> Feel free to message me if you have questions about the poems. Can't promise I'll answer, but I certainly will do my best not to be rude or mean about not wanting to answer

the scent of earth and plant life run free

the wind dancing through sun baked leaves

heat and movement bring knowledge of limbs

freedom and exhilaration filled to the brim

a pack with supplies, water for a parched throat

the not silence of the forest is peace and hope

tired but determined, exhausted but stubborn

pleased and at ease, alone where nature governs

from one marker to another, a tree, a stump, a rock

moving and moving and never wanting to stop

each step fulfillment, a peace never known

contentment, belonging - perhaps this is home


	2. Carlos' Theme Song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is from Chapter Nine of The Forgotten Children. I thought it counted as a poem so I'm putting it here

Oh, Carlos de Vil. 

Our Carlos de Vil. 

If he doesn’t scare you, his Family will. 

His schemes and plots show sheer unbridled skill! 

Oh, Carlos. 

Sweet Carlos. 

His traps set up our rivals for the kill! 

Look out for our Carlos de Vil. 

At first you’ll think dear Carlos is an angel, 

But when the time comes to reveal his act. 

You come to realize. While facing your demise.

We’ve been there guarding Carlos’ back. 

Such a clever mind. 

Trust and loyalty. 

He’ll never betray us. 

That’s a certainty.

He looks like such a wholesome boy until… 

Oh, Carlos. 

That Carlos. De Vil.


	3. Mother Moon Lullaby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A werewolf lullaby

When you’re afraid   
Look to the sky   
Behold our Mother Moon   
Fear not the night   
My darling child   
She’s watching over you 

When you can’t find   
Your way, my child   
Just trust our Mother Moon   
A pattern of  
Stars in the sky   
Safe home they will guide you 

When Mother Moon’s   
Eye opens wide  
In Pack her power blooms   
To Pack she gives  
Strength, beauty, speed  
And forms of fur to use

When restless skin   
Bids you to run   
And change takes over you   
Let go, my child   
Howl loud and free  
And sing to Mother Moon 

When all seems grim  
And danger nears  
And Hunters seem to loom   
Hold fast, dear child  
Trust Mother Moon   
For she will shelter you 

When Pack is gone  
And you’re alone  
Leave not will Mother Moon  
Her eye might close  
But stay she will  
To howl a mournful tune

Forest and stars  
Mountains and sky  
Night that dances and blooms  
And you and me  
And all the Pack  
Belong to Mother Moon

So rest now, child  
Go fast to sleep  
And sweet dreams follow you  
You’re safe and loved  
And protected  
By Pack and Mother Moon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The amount of times I've gotten this damn tune stuck in my head is astounding.


	4. Childhood Randomness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I made up a song/poem when I was a kid, and it STILL has the habit of randomly getting stuck in my head. Imagine your own tune I guess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of the few things I remember about my childhood. It's weird, and I can't recall the context. I'm sure there's an interesting story behind it.
> 
> Or maybe the story is just "Kids are weird, yo"
> 
> I think there used to be more to it, but this is all I remember

I know without reason your treason is true  
I know without crying your dying was too  
I know without question the answers are wrong  
But it matters not as I sing this song

I run with the wind and into the sky  
I run 'til it ends and everything dies  
I run 'til i fall and no more can go on  
While it matters not as I sing my song

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still not sure if the line goes "I know without question the answers are wrong" or "I know without answers the questions are wrong"


End file.
